


god, i love you

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, for my mutuals on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: “God, I love you.”Garrett’s head turned so quickly it made him feel dizzy.“Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that.”
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	god, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friends on tumblr. i love you all. also i just wrote this between 2 and 3 AM, forgive any mistake.
> 
> i had absolutely no plan for this, btw. just sheer inspiration. i was writing another one shot, until i decided that it was enough writing for today, but apparently my mind had other plans
> 
> also this is extremely unoriginal and pointless, just sayin

It was a normal day for both Garrett and Andrew. As normal as the quarantine situation could allow. They were both sitting on Garrett’s couch, as per usual, only a bit of space between.  
They were both scrolling through Tik Tok, occasionally sharing a laugh at one of Garrett’s “Dude, you should look at this one!”  
Lo-fi music notes were filling the room along with Garrett’s occasional giggles, and Andrew’s accelerated heartbeats, of course.

Life felt normal for Andrew, even with the situation happening. It felt selfish, he felt selfish. But he felt safe and happy, even with the world on fire.

_If the world was ending  
You’d come over right? _

Andrew had never thought about it, but the song, one of his favorites too, fit them so well. He almost gasped at the realization that he was associating a love song with his situation with Garrett.  
Again.  
_Situation_ which very seldom felt like a friendship anymore, at least to Andrew.

_We are married. Congratulations!_  
And he had just embarrassingly laughed. Like the fool he was. But what else could have done? It was a joke. Of course it was. It was Garrett, after all, goofy smiles and somehow inappropriate jokes masked by sometimes fake naivety.

He couldn’t control the sigh escaping his lips.

“Andrew, are you alright?” Came a concerned voice from the other side of the couch.

Garrett had noticed that something was up, _great._

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

Garrett looked at him even more quizzically, “You know I am always here if you need to talk.”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

Garrett’s frown softened a little, then turned into a shiny smile as soon as he saw Andrew attempt one as well, not half as brilliant.

They sat back in their respective positions: Garrett happily distracted; Andrew tormented by doubt.

Both the friends versus more-than-friends and the straight versus queer discourses were getting extremely old in his mind.

He definitely was not 100% straight, and if he was, Garrett had to be an exception, he rationalized with his conscience.

Andrew was a lot of things, but he was not a liar, and he decided he would be damned before he’d ever lie to himself, even if the truth hurt incredibly hard, as it was, of course, in this case.

_Oh, I got a Tinder notification._

_Ugh_ was all Andrew could think to reply. And at the joking-but-not-really call for _‘the one’_ , _Garrett!_ He had desperately wanted to call out. _I am right here!_

And he had thought about calling out his name, a lot, especially in situations he was ashamed of.

Andrew had never been the one to pray or to believe in an omnipotent entity of any sort, but he suddenly felt the need to soak in holy water, he felt the need to feel pure and chaste, and he wanted the image of his _friend _out of his mind and especially out of his private business.__

____

That was probably why Andrew was sitting a few inches farther away from him than what he used to, and why he wholeheartedly refused to share a bed with Garrett, even when his best friend had insisted multiple times. 

____

Garrett, though, had not noticed a thing, or at least that was what Andrew decided for himself.  
He had also decided, by his own accord and judgment, that Garrett did not, and would never, reciprocate his feelings. Perhaps it was modesty, or perhaps it was an instinct of self-preservation. No chance, no hope, no hurt, no desperation. 

____

Andrew couldn’t bear pain, not when he was so close to him and so powerless.  
In a way, they had created their own little bubble, their own fort, their own castle. He should have been grateful and appreciative. 

____

Garrett was fine. He was fine. They were healthy and happy. 

____

Because he was happy. Even with the intrusive thoughts and the fear of fucking their friendship up, he was still happy. Disgustingly happy. The most happy he had been in a long time. 

____

He tentatively looked over at Garrett, daring to take in his figure. 

____

His heart skipped a few beats. 

____

He saw him itch his eye. Such an innocent gesture that had turned into such a big deal for him. 

____

His heart melted. 

____

Garrett had this thing, that when he smiled, or worse, laughed, his eyes would lit up and the room with them.  
There was a spell that he cast on people around him.  
Andrew had never believed in magic, that is, until he met Garrett. 

____

“God, I love you.” 

____

Garrett’s head turned so quickly it made him feel dizzy. 

____

“Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

____

“Andrew?” 

____

“I am sorry! I was just thinking out loud! Forget I said anything.” Andrew’s voice trembled, he sat up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
What if he just left? 

____

“Andrew,” Garrett breathed out. “Who do you love?” 

____

How could Garrett be so blind? Did he really not see? Or was it just a façade? Was Garrett messing with him? No he wasn’t. He could never. 

____

Andrew saw a mixture of what seemed like hope and fear in his eyes.  
Hope?  
There was no hope in his friend’s eyes, it was his own that was blinding him. 

____

“Andrew, please.” 

____

And Andrew’s heart broke, just like that, with a soft whisper that a now-closer pair of lips had just emitted. Okay, maybe there had been hope in Garrett’s eyes. 

____

“You. I love you.” Andrew couldn’t almost make out his own words. 

____

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

____

“I just realized.” Andrew dared to look at Garrett. “Just now.” 

____

Andrew would have lied if he said he had not seen it coming, but he definitely couldn’t believe it was happening until he felt Garrett’s lips on his. 

____

It was just a tentative peck. So short and sweet Andrew even thought he could have dreamt it. 

____

__“Garrett?”_ _

____

__“I love you.”_ _

____

__“You do? Are you sure? I-”_ _

____

__Another kiss, this time slightly longer, but equally as sweet and tender._ _

____

__“Andrew, are _you_ sure, cause I’ve been for a while.“_ _

____

__Andrew let out a laugh, “I’ve always been slower than you.”_ _

____

__“Better late than ever, don’t you think?”_ _

____

__“I love you.”_ _

____

__“Ah, I see.” Garrett laughed. “If that’s the case, I love you, too.”_ _

____

__Andrew let out a few giggles, he wasn’t even sure of the reason, he just laughed, and leaned in._ _

____

__Again. Again. And Again._ _

____


End file.
